What is my Temperature, Dr?
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: Anger flared through him, what kind of man would dare touch his property! "Sakura! Who slept with you!" "Sasuke-kun, what?" "You're all red and sweaty!" ... "sasuke-kun, I have a fever." "..."


_He came back after a few years. Everything was normal, well, as much as it could. Naruto was in-training-to-be-Hokage, Sakura was a top-knotch medic and lazy-ass Kakashi was still a pervert._

_Yes, birds were chirping, Sakura was humming and he was looking at her with a smirk. She had changed and he sorta liked it. Sorta. Not definite. Just, a bit. He definitely did not look at her from the corner of his eye, or watch her when she smiled or most definitely did not like making her laugh. He did nothing of that sort!_

_She smiled a him as she neared the bridge, today was another annoying mission and the only reason he put up with it was because of the elders, cough cough not really…_

_Inner Sasuke: you want to be with your belov- _

_Outer Sasuke: Shut up!_

_And that is how everyday of his new life went, Sakura would join him on the bridge and he would just look in another direction, she would sit on the edge and then Naruto would come and Sakura would be dozing off on his shoulder and he would let her, why? She was tired so why not?_

_Sakura would wake up and apologize, then she would take a small jump and stretch and Sasuke would look at her as she did so, Outer Sasuke said it was because she was a klutz and she could fall but Inner Sasuke said it was because they liked her ass. Everyone would agree with Inner Sasuke. _

_But today was different, Sakura had not arrived and even Kakashi was there. Sasuke was narrowing his eyes as he thought of different options of what happened and none of them were nice. __**What if she got attacked or she was killed on her way here? What if… **_was all Sasuke could think about.

Team 7 ran to Sakura's apartment and as Sasuke was contemplating the ways to break in, Naruto took a key out and opened the door. "Dobe, why do you have a key to Sakura's house?" he asked in a very tight voice, but of course he was not jealous. "She gave it to me, She has one of mine and Kakashi's too." and that non-existant jealousy was of course not growing.

They walked in and one of the stairs creeked, a moan was heard and Sasuke's worst fear was there, Was that a moan… in Sakura's house? Oh god, what is Sakura was getting sexed up? That would never happen while he was near and he ran to the direction of the moans, pushing by Naruto who unfortunately 'fell' of the stairs and crashed into something downstairs.

Sasuke took a deep breath and pushed the door, and there she was, the sheets all over the place, she was all sweaty and with a huge blush all over her face. Now, if Sasuke had ever known what a common fever was, he would have recognized it but instead, he was searching through every centimeter of the house with the Sharingan, trying to find out what fucker touched his Sakura.

He found nothing, and he was very mad when he re-entered her room, and there she was in the same position, the dobe was nowhere to be seen and Kakashi hadn't even come with them. He had gone to find more of his dirty books.

Sasuke growled at her and picked her up, Sakura's eyes were glazed and she frowned as if she was concentrating. "Sa- Sasuke-kun?" she asked and the way she said it was too hot, as in a oh-god-stop-it-before-I-take-you-right-here-and-now way. She looked up at him and Sasuke realized it was hot all over, it was her body!

"Sakura, what do you have?" Sasuke asked in a tight voice as he carried her over to the bathtub, he filled it with water and then ice cubes, he had heard that it cured fevers. "I-I am fine, I only have a small fever, I am oka-!" she was rather dumped in the bath tub and Sasuke just sat there, she tried to get out but Sasuke wouldn't let her. Sakura was trashing against his arms.

He kissed her and that stopped her trashing, "Sakura" he growled and she blushed prettily, "If you do not stop moving around, I will make you get even hotter than you already are" and with that, she sat there still. She kept shivering and yet, when Sasuke took her hand she gave it a slight squeeze.

"Thank You, SsssSasssukke-kun, I I thi-!" she got cut off by Sasuke when he pulled her out. "can you change yourself?" he sounded as in pain and Sakura shook her head, she would fall without her energy and Sasuke growled, "Sakura, I.. I don't know If I will be able to control myself anymore". It was true, it was his limit and changing her… well that meant making love for him.

She smiled and pulled him close to her shovering frame, "Sasuke-kun, sex is a good way to sweat away my fever." she smiled and Sasuke tore off her icy clothing. "Then we will not stop until your fever is way down."

XxX

He rested his forehead against hers and she sighed, she was all hot and sweaty but she knew she couldn't take the sheet off, and besides, Sasuke-kun was naked under the sheets and his body was now for only her to see, and she meant to keep it that way.

She turned to her side, trying to not be too close to Sasuke-kun, she loved him and all but she was still sick and she didn't want him to get sick too. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she was pulled against him, his cheek resting on her hair and his nose was deep into her rosey mane. "Don't you dare pull away after this", whispered and she smiled, "I don't want you too get sick too Sasuke-kun."

He rolled her around and she was against his chest now, he smiled and then his eyes flamed with desire, "Sakura, you still have a bit of a fever left" and with that Sakura smiled, "and what are you going to do about that, Sasuke-kun?" Oh she knew what he would do, and she smiled at the idea.


End file.
